


No Further Questions

by seaunicorn



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Lawyers, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-23 10:07:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17078303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seaunicorn/pseuds/seaunicorn
Summary: FBI agent Alex Danvers has been building a case against corrupt CEO and domestic terrorist Maxwell Lord for the past two years and she has finally arrested him.  The DA prosecuting him post-arrest?  Intimidating and attractive Lucy Lane.Written for the Supergirl Secret Santa gift exchange!





	No Further Questions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [waitingforagoodidea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/waitingforagoodidea/gifts).



> I attempted to combine both prompts of "First Meeting" and "Christmas First Kiss" into this confangled AU. Enjoy!
> 
> CW for very mild violence.

Outside the Lord estate, the warm, late summer air was dead quiet.  You could hear a twig crack.

That’s because Alex’s team was doing their job right as her team surrounded the compound.

After months-- no, years-- of suspecting Maxwell Lord of criminal activity, rigorous investigating, and failed undercover work, they finally found a mole.  A mole who was currently in the room with Max Lord, recording, as he made a deal with a known arms dealer and international terrorist.

Alex could feel the agent on her left getting antsy, itching to run inside and make the bust.

“Winn, anything yet?” she asked into her comms.

“Not yet,” buzzed a voice in her ear.  “They’re just making small talk right now.  We need to wait for some sort of exchange otherwise there’s no proof.”

“Nobody move an inch until I give the signal,” Alex notified her team.  “Beta team, stand down.”  A secondary team was stationed at Lord Industries, ready to rush inside and seize any evidence before Lord’s lackeys could get rid of it all.

“Wait wait wait, there’s a briefcase,” Winn narrated in Alex’s ear as he watched the feed.  “He’s unlocking the briefcase.  He’s opening the briefcase.”

“I don’t need a play by play, Winn, just tell me what’s in the briefcase.”

“Diamonds.”

Alex held her breath.  This was it.  It wasn’t going to be easy, but they finally had the concrete evidence they needed to arrest him.

“They made the exchange.”

Alex released the air from her lungs.  “Move in, team.”

The next five minutes were a blur.  Alpha team moved in and Alex led the charge by kicking down the front door.  The bullets began flying almost immediately.  They took cover behind doors and furniture.  One of her men went down.

“Cover me,” Alex said into the comms.  She waited a moment, for a few agents to dart out and draw fire, and Alex took off down the hall as the rest of her team followed her, a few of Lord’s men hot on their trail.

“They were meeting on the second floor, but they’re evacuating now.  Try the south stairs.”

“Copy that.”

Alex changed direction and ran toward the back of the house, and she finally caught a glimpse of that slimy bastard running down the stairs.

“Lord put your hands up and get on the ground!”

_BANG!_

A bullet flew through the air and into Alex’s gut, knocking the wind out of her.  She clutched her side in pain, but kept herself upright.  Thanking every deity she could think of for this bulletproof vest, Alex glared and charged forward, tackling Lord to the ground.  She yanked his hands behind his back and cuffed them.

“Maxwell Lord, you’re under arrest.”

What pissed Alex off the most, was how he somehow still managed to look smug in his mugshot.  She had won.  They caught him red-handed and he was currently sitting in a jail cell awaiting an expedited hearing the next morning, but Max Lord still acted like he was two steps ahead.

Alex sneered at the new photograph that adorned the case file.  She winced as she leaned back in her chair and propped her feet up on her desk.  Her ribs were probably bruised, at best, but she shrugged off the pain.  Tonight was a good night.  She just had to cross a few T’s and dot a few I’s, but really, nobody signed up for the FBI to fill out paperwork.

Alex heard footsteps in the bullpen, but didn’t look up until someone stood in front of her desk and cleared their throat.  “I’m looking for Agent Danvers?”

The woman was surprisingly intimidating for her short stature, and despite the late hour of the day, she looked incredibly put together.  Her shoulder length brown hair in delicate waves and her business suit was perfectly pressed.  Not a single hair out of place, or a single smudged line of makeup.

Alex sat upright suddenly at the sight of this… ridiculously attractive stranger who was apparently looking for her—and winced again as pain shot through her side.  She was suddenly hyper-aware of her disheveled appearance.  No makeup, sweat-stained face, a little blood on her cheek, and two-day-old curls in her hair.  “Which one?” Alex asked.

The woman looked at the paperwork in her hands.  “Alexandra Danvers.”

Alex frowned at the use of her full name.  “It’s Alex.  What can I do for you, um…?”

“Lucy Lane, National City District Attorney.”  Lucy held out her hand, which Alex reached for and gave a firm handshake.  Lucy’s hands were surprisingly calloused and firm for being a lawyer.

“You seem a little young for a DA.”

“Well, I am very good at my job,” Lucy said.  “I’m here about the Lord case and I’m told you are the lead agent.”

“Oh, yes, that’s me.”  Alex puffed out her chest, rather proud of herself.  “I’ve been building this case for two years and I made the arrest earlier tonight.”

“And are you aware that as of…” Lucy checked the time on her watch, then continued, “three minutes ago, Max Lord has been released on bail?”

Alex’s face dropped.  She had not been aware of that.  “What?”

“Listen, Alex, I see this all the time.  You’ve built a foolproof case.  You arrest the guy on charges with hard evidence.  You think all the hard work is over, but it’s not.  Maxwell Lord is one of the most powerful and connected people in National City.  He will use every resource at his disposal to get these charges dropped.”

“What-- how would he do that?!”  Alex jumped out of her chair, furious.  She had worked too long and too hard on this case for it to blow up in her face.  “We have _video evidence_ of him colluding with an international terrorist!  And other evidence ties him to at least three domestic attacks and hundreds of lives lost!”

Lucy maintained her cool and collected demeanor, even through Alex’s outburst.  “Maybe you and I should get a coffee.  The arraignment is in the morning, so we’ve got a long night ahead of us.”

Lucy was correct.  It was, in fact, a long night.  They took over a conference room, layed out papers and files, as Alex went over every single detail of the case with her.  It was exhausting.  Alex had been through three cups of shitty station coffee and if she had one more she was going to puke.

There was a knock at the door, and it opened swiftly.  A blonde head of hair came in with a tray of coffee from Alex’s favorite coffee shop across the street from her apartment.

“My shift just started and I thought someone might be in need of some good coffee?”

Alex’s little sister Kara was probably the most thoughtful person she knew.  Alex sighed in relief.  “Kara, you are a lifesaver.”

“Don’t mention it.”  Kara turned to Lucy and said, “I’m not sure what you drink, but there’s an extra in there.  It’s just black but there’s some cream and sugar in the bag.”

“Black’s just fine, thanks.”  Lucy nodded and grabbed the cup from the tray

Kara grinned.  “I’ll let you kids get back to work,” she said, and closed the door behind her.

Lucy raised a questioning eyebrow in Alex’s direction.

“My sister,” Alex explained.

“Ah, makes sense.  Though, I don’t see the family resemblance,” Lucy mused.

“Adoptive sister.”

“That’s it.”

Alex finished her coffee, then leaned forward to grab the one Kara just brought for her, but a jolt of pain shot through her ribs once again.  “Ahh!” she muttered, wincing, and clutching her side.

“You okay?” Lucy asked, a concerned frown forming on her face.

Alex nodded.  “I’m good,” she muttered through gritted teeth.

“No, no you’re not.  Come here.”  Lucy set down her cup, grabbed Alex by the arm, and gently guided her to sit on the table.  With nimble fingers, Lucy pulled the hem of Alex’s shirt up, just enough to reveal the greenish purple bruising on her ribs.

“W-what are you doing?”  Alex’s breath caught in her throat as she felt Lucy’s icy-cold fingers on her stomach.  Her cheeks flushed, and her knuckles turned white as she gripped the edge of the table.

“This looks badly bruised.  Wait, did you get shot?”

“I had a vest on.”

Lucy scoffed.  “What the hell are you still doing here?  You should be on pain meds and resting!”

“What are you, a doctor?” Alex frowned as she quickly pulled down her shirt and stepped away from the table.

“Just basic field training,” Lucy said.  Upon noticing Alex’s discomfort, she frowned.  “I’m sorry, I should have asked.”

Alex was somewhat thankful that Lucy had misread her flustered embarrassment for discomfort.  She decided not to acknowledge that part.  “You were in the military?”

Lucy nodded.  “Army father.  Enlisted at eighteen.  But don’t try to change the subject on me, Danvers.  I’m a lawyer.  I know evasion tactics.  I think I’ve got enough here.  You need to go home and rest.  I can fill you in after the hearing.”

“But—”

“I’m not taking no for an answer.  Get out of here.”

Alex must have been too tired to protest any longer.  She sighed, her shoulders slumped.  “Thank you.  Good luck at the hearing.”

Lucy smiled at her.  It’s small, but it’s the first one Alex has seen all night.  She ignored the flutter in her chest and dismissed it for a symptom of her pain and exhaustion.

She knew that wasn’t it.

Alex slept for twelve hours that night (or, er—morning).  She got home at 4:30 in the morning, took the strongest painkillers in her medicine cabinet, and knocked out.  She only woke up when the dull ache in her ribs grew as the medicine wore off.  The sun was still out, but it was almost 5 PM.

She woke up to twelve text messages from Kara, and one missed call and a voicemail from an unknown number.  Alex ignored the texts, and tapped the new message and held it up to her ear, and a familiar voice sounded on the recording.

“Hey Alex, it’s Lucy Lane.  I got your number from your sister.  The arraignment ended a few hours ago and I just wanted to update you.  There’s good news and bad news.  The good news is that the judge decided to charge him on domestic terrorism and a handful of other points, including tax fraud.  And the bad news is that, in the meantime, his bail release still holds.  No house arrest or anything.  So he will probably spend the next few months making things much harder on us than necessary.  Anyway, the trial begins November 24th.  Eventually we will need to go over your testimony, but I’ll keep you updated on progress and let you know if there’s anything else that comes up.  You have my number now, so call me if you have any questions.”

Alex immediately saved the number to her contacts.  Then, she listened to the message again.

It was hard for Alex to get back to business as usual at work when her focus for the last two years was still walking the streets while his criminal trial was prepared.  It drove her crazy, and she thought she saw him everywhere.  For all she knew, she was seeing him everywhere and he was just taunting her.

There were a few weeks where Alex didn’t hear much from Lucy Lane.  She wouldn’t say she was disappointed, but…. She was a bit disappointed.  All she got was the occasional e-mail or voicemail asking for clarification on some evidence.

That is, until both the FBI servers and the DA’s servers were hacked and every scrap of video evidence from that fateful night of Max Lord colluding with terrorists was deleted.  That day, Alex received a phone call in the middle of the night, jolting her awake.

“Hello?” Alex answered, her voice groggy with sleep.

“The DA was just hacked.”

“What?”  She blinked, a bit more awake, and suddenly aware of Lucy on the other line.

“Someone hacked into our servers and deleted the video evidence,” Lucy explained.  “Are you at work?”

“No,” Alex said through a yawn.  “It’s three in the morning and I just closed a case last night.”

“You need to check in with the FBI.  If they hacked us, they could have gotten to you guys too.”

Lucy’s voice was cut off when a soft beeping sounded in Alex’s ear.  She held her screen up to see an incoming call from J’onn J’onzz.  “Looks like they may have already,” Alex said. “My boss is calling.”

“Do you have a hard copy of the tape?” Lucy asked.  “They’ll be coming for that next.”

Alex jumped out of bed.  “I’m on it.”  She hung up the call, answered the one from J’onn, and didn’t even wait for him to speak because she already knew what he had to say.  “I heard what happened.  I’ll be there in ten.  We need agents stationed outside evidence lock-up.”

Thanks to Alex’s Ducati, she made it there in five, and all hell had broken loose.  There were two agents down and an active threat still in the building.  There were a handful of agents, including J’onn, outside, holding up the perimeter.

“What’s the status?” Alex asked.

“Someone has already broken into the evidence locker and taken the only hard copy of the tape.” J’onn said.  “We have them pinned down on the second floor and the stairwell is blocked off.  My team is holding up the perimeter outside.  Glad you could join us.  We should have them apprehended soon.”

Alex nodded, but then squinted as she saw movement over J’onn’s shoulder.  She pointed to a second-floor window.  “What’s that?”

J’onn looked up to see a figure struggling to open the window, fling it open, and grab the ledge.  “They’re going to jump.”

Alex sprinted toward the building, but it was too late.  The figure had already tumbled out the window, and by the time she reached where they landed on the ground, she could already see at least two broken limbs, and the DVD hard copy of their evidence shattered on the cement.

“Shit.”

Later that day, Alex found herself in Lucy’s office, pacing back and forth, fists clenched tight, while Lucy sat at her desk, just watching.

“I know you’re frustrated right now,” Lucy said, “but we still have a case.  The evidence we were able to get _because_ of that video is still enough to tie him to all the crimes he’s being tried for.”

“But what if they dismiss the evidence in court because we had no reason to get it?  Everything was hinged on that video!” Alex exclaimed.  “I should have known he was going to come after it.  I should’ve told them to make more copies.  I should’ve—”

“Alex.  Sit.”  Lucy gestured to the chair across from her desk.  “I know you’re worried, but let me do my job.  I’m quite good at it.”  She smirked at her own statement before continuing.  “We’re just going to need to rely a bit more on witness testimony.  How many people saw the video?”

“Um…”  Alex thought for a moment, counting in her head.  “My whole team, your team, the evidence handlers, and everyone in that meeting I called when we finally got him.”

“You called a meeting to show off?”

“Maybe.”

Lucy nodded, a bit impressed.  “Exactly what I would have done,” she muttered.  “Anyway, everybody who has seen it is now a witness and will likely be asked at least to submit a testimony, if we don’t decide to call them up in trial.”

Alex let out a breath she didn’t know she was holding.  “Okay.  What can I do to help?”

“Well, seeing as you were the lead agent on the case, you will be taking the stand,” Lucy said.  “I’m going to have to prep you.”

As summer turned to autumn (though the change in weather was impossible to notice in southern California), Alex began to meet with Lucy every week or so.  At first, they would meet for coffee, going over notes on the case, and possible questions or answers that could come up.  Alex learned that Lucy is more of a tea drinker, but when she’s stressed, she goes with black coffee.  She learned that Lucy is the most organized person she has ever met.  She had actually re-written all of Alex’s case notes, which was a feat in itself considering Alex’s illegible scrawl and notes all over the margins.  Lucy’s notes were perfectly spaced on the page with perfect writing; not even a smudge of ink was on the page.

Alex also learned that Lucy’s laugh was the greatest sound she had ever heard.

Despite the fact that their meetings were technically for work, they would joke and laugh and talk about themselves too.  Alex told Lucy about her sister, her brief stint in medical school, her mother’s overbearing but well-meaning attitude.  Lucy told Alex about law school, her time in the military, and her overbearing and ill-meaning father.  They were becoming… friends, maybe?  Acquaintances, at least.

All was going well, until they began meeting at Lucy’s office for some practice interrogations.

“Alex Danvers, you were the lead agent on the Lord case, correct?”  Lucy paced the room, walking circles around the chair Alex sat in.

“Yes,” Alex said.

“And how long had you been working on this case?”

“Two years.”

“And this was the first solid lead you had gotten in two years, correct?”

Alex frowned.  “Yes.”

“Did that… frustrate you, Agent Danvers?”

“I suppose it was a bit frustrating.”  She knew Lucy was doing this intentionally.

“And how far do you think you would go, to see Maxwell Lord behind bars?”

“What are you implying?”  Alex took a deep breath.  She had to keep her cool.

“Would you go so far as to fabricate evidence that never existed?”

Alex jumped out of the chair, her blood boiling with anger.  “I took an oath as an FBI agent to put the law first.  If you think I would _lie on the stand_ because of a silly grudge then you’re out of your goddamn mind!”

Lucy said nothing, no more questions, not even Alex’s name.  She just frowned.

Alex rolled her eyes.  “I know.”  She sat down again with a huff.  Lucy came over and leaned against the desk in front of her.

“Alex, you cannot lose your cool like that in court,” she said, her voice soft, concerned.

“I _know_ ,” Alex sighed.

“I know how much this case means to you, and an answer like that could jeopardize the whole thing,” Lucy said.  “The defense attorney is going to try to rile you up, get you angry, but you can’t let them get to you.  You’re better than that.”

“Again, I know,” Alex grumbled, frustrated.  She leaned back in the chair and looked up at the ceiling, until she felt a soft, cool hand on her own.  She met Lucy’s eyes, and saw where the corner of her lips was upturned in a small smile.

“You’ve got this,” Lucy muttered.  “I know you do.”

Alex’s breath caught, and she felt the heat build in her cheeks as she saw the way Lucy looked at her.  Lucy’s eyes were dark, and she bit her lip.

But soon the charged moment was over.  Lucy quickly cleared her throat and pulled her hand away from Alex’s.  “I think we’re done for the day.  You can take a break.  I’ll see you next week.”

Alex nodded as she stood.  She grabbed her bag and slung it over her shoulder.  “See you.”

That Friday night, Alex went out to dinner with her sister to their favorite Chinese restaurant.  She watched in amusement as Kara devoured an inhuman amount of potstickers.  “You gonna save some of those for me?” she asked.

Kara paused her feasting for a moment, handed over a single potsticker, then continued.  Alex chuckled.

“So how’s trial prep going?” Kara asked, mouth full of food.

Alex shrugged.  “It’s frustrating.  Trial’s not for another month, but I just want it to be over.”

“But then you wouldn’t get to see Lucy Lane anymore.”  Alex shot her sister a glare, but Kara just wiggled her eyebrows and shoved another potsticker into her mouth.

“Shut up.”

“What?  You think she’s super hot.  I’m right and I should say it.”

“ _You_ should keep your mouth full of food so you can’t say a single thing.”

Kara took a bite of a dumpling and, without even chewing, said, “You know that won’t stop me.”

Alex crumbled up her napkin and threw it at Kara, laughing.

It all happened so fast.  They finished eating, paid for their meal, and as soon as they left the restaurant, BANG!  SCREECH!  A gunshot rang through the air and tires screeched as a car sped away.  The next thing Alex knew, she was on the ground, pain searing in her shoulder as Kara stood over her.  Then she blacked out.

As Alex came to, the first thing she was aware of was the scratchy sheets and blocky, hard pillow of the bed.  She felt the dull throbbing of her right shoulder, and the bandages against her skin.  She sucked in a slow breath, so to not jostle anything.

Her eyes fluttered open and the first thing she saw in the hospital room was Lucy Lane sitting cross-legged on the armchair next to her bed, reading a book.

Alex swallowed, her throat dry.  “Lucy?” she asked, then let out a soft cough as it tickled her throat.

Lucy immediately looked up from her book, closing it, and her eyes lit up when she saw Alex, awake and well.  “Hey, I came as soon as I heard,” she muttered.  “How are you feeling?”

“Like I just got shot.”

Lucy chuckled.  “That you did.”

“It was Lord, wasn’t it?” she asked.  Lucy nodded.  “Probably just trying to scare me before the trial.”

“But what if it wasn’t?” Lucy asked.  “Just to scare you.”

Alex took a deep breath, trying to calm her heartbeat that threatened to start racing any moment.  She would not have the heart monitor she was hooked up to give her away.  “I’m tougher than I look,” Alex said.

“And you already look pretty tough,” Lucy said.  She looked down at her lap for a moment, then back to Alex, and placed a hand on top of hers.  “Seriously, though, I know we’re working together, but… I sort of care about you.  And I would really hate it if something happened to you.”

Alex’s cheeks flushed, and that damn heart monitor betrayed her as her pulse sped up.  “Don’t get too soft on me yet,” she muttered, looking away to hide her blush.  “We’ve still got a trial to win.”

Lucy smiled and bit her lip.  “Yeah, I’m working on it.  You just rest up.”

The door flew open.  Lucy jumped back, startled, and Alex’s eyes shot to the door.

“You’re awake!” Kara exclaimed.  “Oh my god, I was so worried.  I mean, I knew you’d be okay, but still, I’m your sister!  J’onn gave you the next month to recover so I’ll be here with you in all my free time.  I brought donuts, nail polish, and trashy magazines.  It’ll be like a sleepover!”

“I’ll leave you to it then.”  Lucy stood, put her book into her purse and walked toward the door, trading places with Kara.  “Feel better, Alex.”

After the door closed behind her, Kara turned to Alex, a mischievous grin on her face.  “Oh.  My.  _God_!”  Alex threw a pillow at her.

Alex worked for the FBI.  She had been shot multiple times before, so this was nothing new.  She did not, however, enjoy the month off J’onn gave her to recover.  It had only been a muscle injury so Alex was almost fully recovered by the end of week two, but his decision was firm.  And whenever she called Lucy to help with the trial, Lucy also insisted she continue to rest.

One month dragged on.  Her mom was already coming into town for Thanksgiving, but she decided to extend her stay when she heard that Alex was hurt.  Needless to say, Alex grew increasingly antsy over the weeks that by the time she got back to work, she had a lot of built-up adrenaline to let out.  It also meant the upcoming trial was much closer.

Alex sat in Lucy’s office the day before the trial.  She wouldn’t take the stand until next week, but it was the last time they had to prepare as Lucy bombarded her with questions.

“My investigation of Maxwell Lord lasted two years.  All investigations were well-documented and done by the book.  We had video evidence of Lord’s crimes, but both the FBI and the DA servers were hacked and the evidence deleted.  However, we have twenty-four witness accounts who saw and can describe the footage.”  Alex remained cool, calm, collected.  She quirked an eyebrow at Lucy, who smiled.

“No further questions,” Lucy said.  “Because you _killed_ it.  You’re ready.”  Lucy walked behind her desk and rummaged through her bottom drawer, until she emerged holding a bottle of nice, Japanese whiskey, and two glasses.  She poured one for herself and one for Alex.  “This is my court whiskey.  I always have a glass the night before a big trial.  Cheers.”

They clinked glasses.  Alex took a sip.  It was good.  “I’ll be there for my testimony, and whenever else I can.”

“I appreciate that, but you really don’t have to.”

Alex frowned.  “It’s more for me, I think.  I just… I’ve spent so much time on this.  I have to see it through.”

Lucy nodded.  “Well,” she muttered, “once this is over, I’ll buy you a drink.  At a real bar, not just in my office.  How’s that sound?”

Alex lips twitched up into a small smile.  “I’d like that.”

As November turned to December, the leaves fell from the trees, holiday lights went up, and the air gets only about ten degrees colder.  The trial itself was… kind of a blur.  The only day Alex was able to fully attend was when she took the stand.  And to use Lucy’s words, yes, she killed it.  Other than that, she was only able to drift in and out whenever work allowed her to be there. 

The last day of the trial was set for December 24th.  Alex had no idea how the jury felt (though, they probably just wanted to get out of there so they could enjoy the holidays), and she was probably a bit biased, but all their evidence is so solid, she has no idea how they wouldn’t convict him.  Alex made sure to inform J’onn that she would not be coming into work that day so she could hear the verdict herself.  That is, until someone called in a bomb threat at the most crowded mall on Christmas Eve, so things were all hands on deck.

It was a long day of following leads, checking every unattended backpack, purse, or shopping bag, and making sure nobody got trampled, only to find out that the threat was a hoax.  Turns out, some idiot forgot to buy his wife a gift and tried an unconventional method of clearing out the mall so there would be no lines in the stores.  It was annoying, but no one's life was actually in any danger.  Alex decided to postpone her paperwork until after the holiday and instead dragged herself home to her apartment at nearly midnight, sore, exhausted, and in dire need of a shower and some sleep.

That was going to have to wait, though, because she found Lucy Lane waiting outside her door clutching a brown paper bag in her hands.

“Shit, come inside,” Alex muttered as she fumbled with her keys.  “I hope you haven’t been waiting.”

“Not long,” Lucy said as she strolled inside after Alex.

Alex dropped her bag on the counter and stared at Lucy expectantly.  Lucy sighed and set the bag down on the counter.  She looked around at the place, taking in the decor, or lack thereof.  All Alex had was a tree in the corner (that Kara forced her to get), with a single present underneath (again, from Kara), and a string of lights around her TV that miraculously appeared one day while Alex was at work (again, she assumed Kara was the culprit, but her sister vehemently denied all accusations).

“So?” Alex prompted.  “The trial?”

Lucy’s fingers opened up the paper bag, and she pulled out a bottle of champagne.  “Guilty on all charges.”  _POP_!  She expertly pulled the cork out of the bottle.  Alex was frozen in place, shocked by the wonderful news.  “Well, what are you waiting for?  Get us some glasses!”

Alex blinked.  She rushed to her cabinet and grabbed the first cups she could find, which ended up being one mug with a rainbow and one with a penguin.  Lucy didn’t mind.  She poured them each a generous helping of champagne.  “I know it’s not a real bar like I promised, but I wanted to celebrate with you.”  They clinked their cups together with a dull _thunk_.

Lucy glanced at the clock over her shoulder.  It was just past midnight now.  “Merry Christmas, Alex.”  Alex didn’t take a sip.  Not yet.  She set down her mug and watched as Lucy brought hers to her lips.  When Lucy noticed this, she frowned.  “Come on, trial’s over.  We can relax now.”

Alex stepped in closer.  “I guess it also means I can finally do this,” she muttered.  She brought her hands up to Lucy’s cheeks and pulled her in so that Lucy was standing on her toes.  Alex could feel her heart threatening to beat out of her chest as she waited for Lucy to protest, but that never came.  Instead she felt a hand on the back of her head, fingers in her hair, pulling her in, closing the distance.  And then, all Alex could feel were Lucy’s lips against hers. She hummed, content, but soon, Lucy was pulling away.

Lucy looked up at her with dark eyes and a dazed smile on her face.  “I’ve been wanting to do that for a while now,” Alex muttered.

“Me too.”  And Lucy kissed her again.

The bottle of champagne sat on the counter all night, almost full, but long-forgotten in their celebration.

**Author's Note:**

> I definitely bit off more than I could chew with this, but it was fun to write! I just hope no lawyers are reading this. I did my best to research and I didn't want it to be like 100k words so it is incredibly inaccurate.
> 
> Hope it's enjoyable regardless. Happy holidays, folks!


End file.
